The Theif's Payment
by Black Family Scribe
Summary: She never expected something like this. She never expected to be a hand maiden to a Princess or to befriend a cold Prince, but sometimes fate throws you for a loop. She's still trying to figure out if that's a good thing.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Theif's Payment**_

_**An Inuyasha Fanfiction**_

_**Prologue: Names**_

_Hime_. _Himeko_. _Nee-chan_. _Child_. _Love_. _Demon_._ Rei_.

Names. Some that had been applied to her. The most important ones. Each told the story of her life in their sections.

_Hime_, a child loved and cherished. Raised by gentle hands. Voices always calm and gentle. Safe and warm. Mother.

_Himeko_, alone and unwanted. Her mother stolen by death. Father unable to be found. Pain and hurt. They didn't want her. She was a burden. Unnecessary. Unwanted. She needed to disappear.

_Nee-chan_, she left the bad people. Wondering always hungry, no purpose, but to survive. A small boy behind a garbage can. Eyes wide and terrified. Hurt and broken like her. Unwanted. She took him. Found her purpose. Nurtured and loved him. His wide eyes trusted her always. The boy grew sick. He died. His eyes starring up at her asking why, why didn't you protect me?

_Child_, an old man found her. Beaten and mourning her lost boy. He had a gentle voice that reminded her of when she'd been a princess. He was a healer not a doctor he would always tell her. He showed her how the earth healed and nurtured like she had her boy. He gave her the power to heal as he covered the holes in her heart. It had been night, colder than normal. Odd sounds. Glass breaking. A stranger desperate for money. The old man stumbling in. The stranger turning his eyes wild, hitting the old man, over and over, and over. Running in the cold rain soaking her body. The holes weren't gone there was just more.

_Love_, he'd been young, only a few years older than her. She was young and foolish, hurting in so many ways. He protected her warmed her. Loved her. It was all a lie. Abandonment. Betrayal. Not needed not wanted. She was unnecessary once more.

_Demon_, the strange things that followed her became worse. She changed. Her hair grew lighter, her eyes slanted, teeth sharper. Strange things happened. Wounds healing impossibly fast. Knowing things without being told. Stronger than a normal girl. She scared them, made them fear her. Finally she had a reason as to why she was unlovable, why they died and left. _Demon._ She was a demon.

_Rei_, drifting uneasily through the world as a restless spirit. A ghost that disappeared when you grew too close. She lost her heart. Lost her memories. All that remained was a shell and names. And the strange things. The things that made her dangerous. Her reasons for never growing close.

* * *

**AN: I won't be working on this until I'm finished with Clair de Lune and at least get a few chapters written for a fic prompt from KingOfLoosePages. That means anyone who enjoy this will have to wait awhile, because despite my recent updating frenzy, caused by days spent in another state away from my laptop, who's name is Tobi despite who odd naming inanimate objects is. If you like it though reveiw and perhaps I'll try to get a few chapters out and try to balance this with Clair de Lune, but only if I get a large positive response.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Thief's Payment**_

_**An Inuyasha Fanfiction**_

_**Chapter One: Souta**_

"Rei-chan, Grandpa wants to see you." Souta Higurashi shouted towards their newest and, as far as he was concerned, most interesting guest. Souta waited eagerly for her to turn and was pleased to catch a look at those silver grey eyes before they looked away quickly.

"Where is Higurashi-sama, Souta-san?" the small girl asked demurely, quietly laying down the broom she'd been sweeping with. Souta felt a little thrill of triumph when she said his name. It had taken him most of the past three months to convince their guest to use his name even if she still added that damnable 'san' to it. He longed for her to call him Souta-kun.

"Souta-san?" Rei questioned, grey eyes peeking out from her blonde bangs.

Souta blushed realizing he'd been staring at the pretty girl like an idiot. "Grandpa's at the Well. I think he might want you to help him clean it." Those words quickly sobered whatever happiness Souta had. The Well.

Grandpa cleaned it every other week since that day and Mama couldn't even bare to look at it. Souta himself went out of his way to avoid since then. They all knew she'd made her decision. They all wanted to be happy for her, but not seeing her was a hard thing to bear without even a good bye. The Sunset Shrine was just so empty without her big personality and happiness. Even if she could be annoying, her not being there was to Souta like losing a limb. Being constantly reminded of the pain and loss every time you looked at the place it should be. He knew that emptiness was even worse for Mama, and suspected that was why she'd been so eager to take in Rei.

Rei gently touched his shoulder, shocking him back into reality. Souta blushed at her expression. For the usually aloof girl, the slight purse between her brows and intent look in her grey eyes was her equivalent of his sister's constant fretting and hovering when she was worried about someone. Souta gave Rei a small smile and she quickly withdrew, her face going back to a polite coolness. Souta repressed a sigh, but at the same time felt a bit pleased. Despite her lack of openness the touch itself told Souta there was hope that she actually cared a little.

"I shall go join Higurashi-sama." Rei told him eyes firmly planted on the ground. Souta gave a noncommittal hum, feeling more than a little pleased by this development. Rei hesitated apparently startled by his unusual silence. Souta didn't hide his wide grin when Rei looked up curiously. Catching his expression she turned with an oddly _huffy_ lift to her shoulders to walk off to the Well. Souta looked heavenward triumphant at the fact he'd gotten to see Rei's eyes so much and even got the unusual sight of Rei being annoyed. It was oddly endearing Souta decided looking up to find the fourteen year old's slim body disappear into through the doors to the Well.

Something cold went down Souta's spine as he remembered another girl dressed in her school uniform walking towards the selfsame Well. He had the horrible feeling that something was going to happen. A tingling spread over Souta's skin and without a moment's hesitation he began to walk towards the Well only to be stopped by a strong grip on his shoulder.

Souta whirled around and his mouth dropped at the sight. "Wh-who?"

Cold golden eyes examined him coolly and flickered to the Well for a brief second, before going back to Souta's face. The aristocratic looking man—demon, Souta corrected internally—gave a small smile and Souta felt his legs go weak as the tingling on his skin increased to something so violent he would have collapsed if not for the demon. Souta stared up at the sharp face in wonderment as the demon calmly picked him up and gently carried him back towards the house.

Finally Souta's mouth caught up with his shock. "Who are you?" he demanded furiously and struggled against the iron grip that held him like some disobedient child. The demon gave him an annoyed look and with a startled squeak from Souta they were suddenly at the front of the house. The demon dropped him, none to gently, on the ground and smirked at Souta's no doubt unimpressive glare.

"Who are you?" Souta growled and jumped to his feet furious at being manhandled by the stranger. He was seventeen for goodness sakes. The man's smirk widened, but he did finally speak.

The demon brushed back some of his long silvery white hair out of his face with a clawed hand and calmly told Souta. "I couldn't have you interfering, Uncle. Mama says she's needed."

"Uncle?" Souta breathed out stunned. And suddenly an all too familiar smile crossed it sharp face transforming it into something almost heartbreaking. Kagome's smile.

"You are my mother's little brother and also the person I'm named after. I'm Souta." The demon said and Souta stared taking in the purple lines on each of his cheeks and the half moon on his forehead. Looking past that and the sharp regal features Souta saw the shape of his sister's eyes in the demon's golden ones and her smile on his face. This demon, another Souta, was his nephew. _His nephew._

Souta said the first two things that popped into his mind. "Mama will be happy to meet you."

And then. "Where's Rei-chan going?"

"To meet a Princess." Souta's nephew told him casually.

* * *

**AN: I apologize, I just now realized its been almost a year. I'm not promising quick updates or long ones, but I swear I will not let you wait this long again.**


End file.
